Coup poing
by laetitia.chipou
Summary: Hum hum.. Sasuke et Naruto sont ensemble mais n'arrêter pas de se dispute. Un jour, l'Uchiwa revient avec un œil au beurre noire. Quoi ? L'Uchiwa se fait battre ? Supra Humour ! Ne pas prendre au serieu U u OS / K / OCC / Yaoi léger


**Titre :** Coup poign

**Rading **: K+

**Disclaime :** Rien n'est à moi

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke sont ensemble, mais ne font que se disputer. Jusque là, rien de grave. Mais... Après une dispute, Sasuke apparaît avec un œil au beurre noire... OS

**Note :** Cette histoire me vient juste après que mon frère m'ait donné un coup poing. Mais rien de grave. Il me doit juste un gage, maintenant Nyak, nyak...

* * *

_ Encore ?

_ Pardon, mais tu vois... On vas arrêté maintenant

Naruto se gratte l'arrière de la tête énergiquement, alors qu'Ino le regard toujours inquiète. Les autres, c'est-à-dire ces amies, le regardaient un peut fatigués de ces querelles...

Depuis que l'Uchiwa était revenue -de force par Naruto- ils découvrirent à l'unisson que un : Naruto et le ténébreux sont gay..

Deux : Qu'ils sont ensemble depuis un mois..

Trois : Que l'Uchiwa a enfaîte un caractère explosif... Mais personne n'était dans le droit de juger. Au risque de se prendre un chidori, un kaléidoscope et un amaterasu là où il ne faut pas...

_ Si tu le dis... A force ça vas mal finir

_ J'te le dis. Vous être trop différent, vous devriez rompe

_ Jamais !

Naruto bouda Kiba, alors que celui-ci se retournas vers Shikamaru, qui semble ne plus suivre la conversation.

_ Mais enfaîte... Il est où ton amoureux ?

_ Et bien... Il est occupé

_ J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublier la réunion avec le conseil des kages chez Tsunade

_ Il y sera quand nous y serons. En conclusion moi aussi je dois y aller.

_ On peut t'accompagner ?

_ Hum... Je pense.. Mais vous ne pourrez pas suivre la réunion

_ On est pas bête, t'inquiète

Sur ce, ils s'en allas

* * *

Arrivé devant la bâtiment de l'Hokage. Trois des cinq Kage étaient en bas à l'attendre, c'est-a-dire le Raikage, le Kazekage et l'Hokage lui même. Naruto les salue et aperçut bien vite l'absence de l'Uchiwa.

_ Où est l'Uchiwa ?

Demande le Raikage, qui n'aime pas les retards, ni l'Uchiwa

_ Et bien, il ne doit pas tardé normalement..

Et en effet non loin d'eux, l'Uchiwa marcha vers eux, la tête bas comme à son habitude

_ Bonjours, désolé du...-

_ Mais qu'est qui t'es arrivé ?

Quand Sasuke releva la tête vers l'Hokage, on pus remarque qu'il porte un boisement servant de cache-oeil sur son œil gauche.

_ Ah... Et bien... Je...

_ ... Naruto qu'est que tu as fait ?

_ Hein ? Tu m'accuse de quoi là, Tsunade-ba-san ?

_ Elle a un peut raison, c'est ta faute, non ! "Interviens l'Uchiwa

_ Si tu la fermais quand je te le disais, on serais pas arrivé là, Sasuke no teme !

Regard général sur Naruto

_ Oh c'est bon, hein. Je suis désolé si je ne t'ais pas écouter

_ T'es chiante Sasuke. Toujours à parlé pour rien dire !

_ ...

Second regard général sur Naruto. Pas pour ce qu'il a dire, mais parce que Sasuke ne répond pas à la joute verbal de Naruto. De nature, quand Naruto commence, Sasuke réplique et ensuite ils se dispute. Mais pas là...

_ Euh... Désolé de vous déranger, mais pourquoi tu as un cache oeil ? On peut voire ce qu'il y a au-dessous ?

_ Non !

Dit Sasuke, on mettant sa main sur son œil. N'aimais pas cela, Tsunade lance un regard persistant sur l'Uchiwa, qui dû capitulé... Celui-ci soulève son cache-œil, et ainsi dévoilé son œil au beurre noire. Surpris, voire très surpris, comment cela était-il possible ? Alors que Sasuke prenais soin de ses yeux qui appartient à son bien aimé Frère ?

_ Comment ?

Dit le Kazekage

_ Accident

Dis Naruto et Sasuke en même temps. Suspect, suspect..

_ Sasuke... Nauto t'as... battus ?

_ QUOIiiiii ?

_ Hein ? Non, non, non. C'est vrai qu'il me l'as fait mais... NOn non non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

Regard encore plus profond sur la p'tite personne à la chevelure blonde. Alors que celui-ci commencé à craindre pour sa vie. Sakura vient vers Sasuke, le prenant dans ces bras, l'amenant loin du blond.

_ Mais... J'ai pas frappé Sasuke !

_ Tu m'as dit que vous vous être disputé

_ Mais pas battue !

_ Alors pourquoi il a ça ? C'est ta faute ?

_ Un peut Gaara, mais...-

_ Mais voilà ! Tu le frappe

_ Mais arrêté ! Je suis pas un homme battus ! C'était un accident !

_ Ben, Expliquez-vous !

_ Sasuke et moi nous somme disputés, et le coup est partie tout seul, mais je ne voulais pas le faire !

Regard plus profond

_ Je suis pas un homme battus..

Ne cesse de répété Sasuke, avant de tomber en sanglot dans les bras de Sakura. Réaction encore plus suspect. Tout le monde avait maintenant un regard accusateur sur Naruto

_ Mais j'ai rien fait...

_ Alors pourquoi il pleure, hein ?

_ Vous vous entendez au moins ? Vous traité Sasuke d'homme battue et de faible ?

_ Parce que c'est pas le cas ?

_ Un peut, mais...-

_ BAKAA !

Un coup partie, puis 4, puis 8, avant qu'il ne se prend 2 coups poings de chacun personne présente autour de lui...

Couché à terre, abattus de coup, Sasuke regard Naruto de son seul œil visible. La Réunion est annulé, dit la voix lointaine de Tsunade...

_ ça vas mieux Sasuke ?

_ Ben... C'est pas sa faute, Sakura

_ Généralement, les femmes battus mente toujours quand leurs homme les frappe

Intervient Sai, sortie de nul part

_ J'ai l'air d'une meuf, c*nnard !

_ Oh, c'est toi le battus ?

_ Tss, teme !

_ Enfaîte Sasuke.. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embêté hier, toi et Naruto

_ Hum !

_ Tu étais là Sai ?

_ Oui... Sasuke avait essayer d'empêché Naruto de me donne un coup poing, car je l'embêtais. Mais dans son geste de défense, c'est Sasuke qui à pris le coup...

_ HEIN ?

Sasuke soupira en partant

_ Je vous ais dis que je ne suis pas un homme battus !

_ Pour laisse temps...

Fit le voix morte de Naruto qui se relevais

_ Répète, Teme !

_ J'air rien dit Sasuke d'amour

_ Hum.. Il a beaucoup plus de chance que ça soit Naruto l'homme battus, finalement..

C'est ainsi que tout le monde acquis et conclus que si on lève la main sur Sasuke, on mourra de ces mains avant même que le coup le touche...

Fin

* * *

Je suis super forte, pour les fautes d'orthographe, bien sûr xD

Review.

Thank xX


End file.
